


OCKiss20 week

by Pickle_turtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Français | French, Kissing, Multi, Text in two language, Week Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickle_turtle/pseuds/Pickle_turtle





	OCKiss20 week

It was meant to be a doubtful memory, a distant but precious one. They wished to hold on to the memory. One of the happy times they had spent with their older brother Adam. A few years earlier Adam's twin brother had died. They had never known him and that was the disadvantage of her family, to only meet the members when they died.  
It was a carnival or maybe a market. It was outside in any case somewhere she had never been, because of her father's paranoia. They'd walked for hours between the aisles laughing and marvelling at every opportunity. The people around them were laughing, a soft breeze brought a smell of sugar and the sky was full of roses and oranges.

Adam pulled her out of the market, just opposite the parking lot. There was a hunter's hideout in the middle of a field in the area. Both went up will be on the wooden planks, with barely a roof over their heads. Never could a place so isolated have represented for her a sense of security and belonging as it did at that moment.  
Watching the last rays of the sun disappear with Adam, before he saying something, something important for him. That he had brought tears to his eyes, a precious piece of information about their missing brother. They had never known much about him, but put that he had the joy of life and that he was loved.  
She remembers telling him, "It will work out in the end. You'll see, big brother."  
An arm wrapped around their shoulders to bring him closer to her brother's body a little more. A kiss was placed on his temple, his cheek, then the top of his head.  
The memory began to fade, the words become silent and the embraces to become like dreams. With time he had deteriorated, the happy memories beside his brother gave way to insults, shouting and hitting.

His memories were similar in the present moment, a pane of tempered glass separating them.His memories were similar to the present moment, a pane of tempered glass separating them. The past faded before the overwhelming reality that the brighter they clung to was only a shadow in her mind. A straitjacket and a glass pane in a building with at least three different security systems summed up their relationship.  
"I'm sorry, bro. It'll all work out in the end."   
They had kissed her fingertips before placing them on the glass in front of them.

* * *

C'était sens doute un souvenir lointain, mais précieux. Elle souhaiter s'accrocher à se souvenir. Un des temps heureux avec quel avait passé avec son frère aîné Adam. Quelques années auparavant le frère jumeau d'Adam était décédé. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu c'était l'inconvénient de sa famille, de seulement rencontrer les membres lors d'un décès.

  
C'était une fête foraine où peut être un marché. C'était à l'extérieur dans tous les cas quelque part où elle n'était jamais allé, a cause de la paranoïa de son père. Ils avaient marché pendant des heures entre les allées rigolant et s'émerveillent à la moindre occasion. Les gens autour d'eux riaient, une douce brise amené une odeur de sucre et le ciel était nimbé de rose et d'orange.  
Adam la tira en dehors du marché, a l'opposé même du parking. Il y avait là au milieu d'un champ une planque d'observation de chasseur dans la région. Tous deux montèrent serez sur les planches en bois, avec à peine un toit sur la tête. Jamais un endroit aussi isolé aurait pu pour elle représenté un sentiment de sécurité et d'appartenance qu'à cet instant.

  
En regardant les derniers rayons du soleil disparaître Adam avant prononcé quelques choses, une chose importante pour lui. Qu'il avait amené des larmes dans ses yeux, une information précieuse sur leur frère disparu. Elle n'avait jamais su grand-chose sur lui, or mit qu'il avait la joie de vivre et qu'il était aimé.  
Elle se souvient lui avoir dit : " Ça finira par s'arranger. Tu verras, grand frère."  
Un bras entoura ses épaules pour l'approcher contre le corps de son frère encore un peu plus. Un baiser fut déposé sur sa tempe, sa joue, puis le dessus de sa tête.

  
Le souvenir commencé à s'effacer, les paroles à devenir silencieux et les étreintes à devenir similaires à des rêves. Avec le temps il s'était détérioré, les souvenirs heureux au côté de son frère faisaient place aux insultes, au crie et aux coups.

  
Ses souvenirs était similaires à l'instant présent, une vitre de verre trempé les séparer.Ses souvenirs étaient similaires à l'instant présent, une vitre de verre trempé les séparer. Le passé s'effaçait devant l'écrasante réalité, que le frère auquel elle s'accrocher n'était qu'une ombre dans son esprit. Une camisole de force et une vitre dans un bâtiment avec au moins trois systèmes de sécurité différents résumés leur relation.

  
"Je suis désolée, frérot. Tout finira par s'arranger."   
Elle embrassa le bout de ses doigts avant de les apposer sus la vitre devant elle.


End file.
